


"How's The Air up There?"

by insolentboi



Category: Hello Dolly! (1969)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Romance, cute fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insolentboi/pseuds/insolentboi
Summary: Dolly Levi has been searching for a suitable partner for Ambrose Kemper, the resident "starving artist", for quite a while with little success. However, when Horace Vandergelder is forced to take custody of his niece Ermengarde, she finds the perfect match.Based on the movie just because I always envisioned Ambrose as Tommy Tune (but hey, he could be any 6'6'' guy if you want)
Relationships: Ermengarde/Ambrose Kemper
Kudos: 7





	"How's The Air up There?"

**Author's Note:**

> As many characters and plot points as there are in Hello, Dolly! It always was sort of weird to me that there was never even a mention of how Ermengarde and Ambrose actually met. I know they have probably the least screen time in the movie, and they're by no means main characters, but I always found them to be super adorable. It's been my headcanon for a while that Dolly was indeed the one who set them up, so I decided to write it especially since Hello, Dolly! content is a bit lacking in general.  
> Like I said in the summary, I envisioned this as the cast of the 1969 movie, but it takes place before the events of the story so theoretically, it could take place in the stage show verse too. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Are you _really_ sure, Miss Levi?"

Ermengarde had been quite uneasy the past few days; going behind her uncle Horace's back to find herself a partner had been more than a bit stressful to the young girl. Luckily, Dolly Levi, having been involved with trying to find Horace a wife, was right there to help her. Dolly was quite the intelligent woman; no matter how often Horace complained about her "scheming" he couldn't deny the fact that, well...she was _very_ good at it. Not a moment of suspicion had come of him the entire time she had been plotting the date with Ermengarde's new partner, which was incredible considering how nervous she had been acting since the moment Dolly suggested it.

"Of course. I'm more than certain, Ermengarde, that you're going to adore him." She smiled, holding the younger girl’s hand for a moment. Her touch was gentle and sweet, as was everything about Dolly Levi, from her smile to her loving nature. “He’s _tall_ , dark hair, sooo handsome, and he’s an inspired artist! Why, when you even _glance_ at his work and his talent, I'm sure you'll fall in love!"  
  
Ermengarde smiled back at her, unable to help it with Dolly's ever-positive, excited way of speaking. With a sudden burst of confidence, she stood up straight and puffed out her chest.   
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? I want to go see him! You said we're going to the park?" She looked up at Dolly for a moment.  
  
"Yes, darling, the park." Dolly responded, nodding at her as she began to walk out the door. Ermengarde followed eagerly, barely noticing a very clearly irritated yell from Horace at the clerks through her excitement. Dolly led the way, excited at the prospect of _finally_ finding a suitable partner for this particular client. "He's going to meet us by the lake, he said...It's his favorite place to go to get artistic inspiration. Unfortunately, he also told me he's been in a little bit of a slump lately; perhaps you could help him out, cheer him up a little, hm?"  
  
While Dolly of course always had an impeccable intuition for this type of thing, it was her job after all, she had been having such difficulty with this particular case. Though, it was more so the girls' faults than his that was getting in the way. Or maybe it was his fault, for pursuing the career he did. The meetings always went so well at first, they were blown away by his charm and polite nature...only for it to be squandered a few moments later as they realized how difficult it can be for an "artist" to support a family. This time though, this time it would be different. Ermengarde would _love_ him, Dolly knew it. She always got a sense when she had found _the_ match, and this was it.

* * *

Ambrose Kemper was...upset. Exhausted, frustrated, even a little annoyed. Hours and hours of sitting by the lake, watching the passing couples scoff at him; even watching the wildlife flutter around and go about their lives drew absolutely no inspiration out of him. It had been days of this, which turned into weeks, which inevitably turned into less and less of an already small income. He didn't know what the problem was, or why he suddenly couldn't seem to sketch correctly even when he had a semblance of an idea. But alas, there he was, sitting alone and waiting for Dolly Levi to come back with his new "date". He sighed at the thought of it. It always turns out the same, but he had nothing else to do, no skills or professions he could turn into a million-dollar business. All he had was a sketchbook, some canvases and his homemade paints. Poor boy, indeed. 

"Ermengarde, over there.." 

Ambrose sat up straight. It was unmistakable, he had gotten quite used to Miss Levi's voice over the past few weeks and that was definitely her, supposedly with someone she'd found for him. He quickly hunched back over his sketchbook, pretending to draw something or other as they approached. Stealing a glance over at the two as they came closer, he gasped. His eyes widened a little and he sat almost spellbound for a moment. Whoever this was with Dolly now, she was _gorgeous_. She was as adorable as a little doll too; Ambrose noted she was quite short, which didn't bother him of course, but..he'd have to be careful since he could be quite intimidating even if it was entirely unintentional and he was truly a sweet, gentle soul.

"Ambrose Kemper, as I live and breathe...you look so handsome today, I don't suppose you got a little done up for this now did you?" Dolly gave a knowing wink, and Ambrose shook his head for a moment, snapping out of his little trance. He looked around, then down at the meaningless lines he had scribbled on the paper, flipped over the page so neither one of them could see that mess, and then looked back up at Dolly.

"I- Well..I..unfortunately not, Miss Levi" He sighed a bit, cursing himself. If he had known today might be different, perhaps he _might_ have considered a new coat or something. The ratty brown one he'd been wearing since forever, while not hard on the eyes, was indeed a bit drab. Certainly not as eye catching as this young lady Dolly had brought with her, that's for sure. "I didn't really think...well it's just gotten a bit stale doing this, I hardly have high hopes anymore.." he admitted, looking down at his blank sketchbook page. He looked around in the awkward moment before her response, his hand drifting aimlessly over the paper.

"Well, you could have fooled me, as always you look incredible." Dolly smiled at him and put her arm around Ermengarde's, helping the younger girl step forward. She was clearly nervous, shaking a little and doing anything to avoid eye contact with Ambrose. "This is Ermengarde Vandergelder." Dolly said proudly, pushing Ermengarde forward a little bit more. "She's so _eager_ to meet you!"

Ambrose looked up, his big brown eyes showing without words his shy and innocent demeanor. Ermengarde finally looked him in the eyes, getting a bit more comfortable as she took a step forward. Neither one of them spoke for a moment, but Dolly let out a barely audible gasp as they stared into each other's eyes. That was it. _That_ was what she had been trying to do for Ambrose for weeks. It had been one of her toughest cases to date and as impossible as it seemed, she had been starting to doubt herself. But this was unmistakable, it was the moment that she had been hoping for.

"Ahem?" Dolly cleared her throat, and the pair looked over at her, a little embarrassed. "Maybe I should leave you two alone?" she suggested with a mischievous smile. Always scheming, even if it didn't seem to be the case.

"But Miss Levi I-" Ermengarde began, but Dolly hushed her.

"You'll be fine, darling. Now...I've got to check in with a friend, a few blocks down," Dolly said quickly, waving away all of Ermengarde's attempts to interject. "Behave yourselves, you two~" she said with a chuckle, turning around and heading off, while sneaking glances back in their direction the whole time.

Neither Ambrose nor Ermengarde said a thing or really moved at all until they were certain they'd seen her leave. That was one thing they knew they had in common before either had spoke at all to each other: They knew Dolly. And, as unremarkable as it usually is for a couple to meet through a mutual friend, Dolly was a special case indeed. They knew how she was, and until they had not a doubt in their mind she was no where in sight, they stayed silent. However, once she was gone, Ermengarde was surprisingly the first to speak:

"So...what are you drawing? Miss Levi said...you're a great artist..."

Ambrose had barely even registered that his hand had been drifting all over the previously blank page for a few minutes now, but he blushed slightly as it dawned on him that she was asking to see it. It was a rough sketch, barely more than the skeleton of what looked to be a person. Ambrose hadn't even consciously noticed he had been drawing _her_. Inspiration for him had been so hard to come by that even when he had an idea he thought was incredible, that would turn out amazingly, it was squandered as he clumsily would feel as if he'd forgotten how to even make it look right after years of practice (A problem, may I add, that is not exclusive to Ambrose Kemper and is perhaps all too relatable to artists both classical and modern). But there it was, after just an instant. Ambrose had found his muse, and he sheepishly turned around the book to show her.

"I-It's not very much yet...I was just thinking, gosh, you look so gorgeous..I had to..I hope you don't mind?"

"Oh, wow..." Ermengarde took the sketchbook, silent and speechless for a moment. It was incredibly flattering, as one could imagine, and Ambrose was indeed quite skilled though it was only a sketch. "I _love_ it.." she smiled, handing it back to him. He smiled back and patted the empty grass spot next to him as an indication for her to sit with him, resuming his sketch as she did so.

"I'm glad you like it..." Ambrose put an arm around her, sheepishly. This was going so well, he couldn't believe it! Dolly Levi hadn't had an unsolved case yet, and while his was a bit harder than most, it finally seemed that there was a happy ending in sight. 

Until...

"I just.." Ermengarde started suddenly, breaking the pleasant and peaceful silence as she grabbed Ambrose's hand firmly. "..My uncle Horace...there's no way he'd approve of you.." She looked up, into his eyes with a scared innocence that made his heart ache.

"Well..why not?" Ambrose cocked his head, holding her hand back and rubbing his thumb against her palm, trying to relax her fears. Ermengarde sighed, thinking it over for a moment.

"You're an artist...and he wants to find me someone who's very rich.." she said after a short silence. "But you're very nice, of course. I..I like you...but I just feel like he won't.."

Ambrose looked around for a moment, trying to think of an eloquent response to that. He knew in his heart it would be true, that it was hard to support himself, let alone someone else with his chosen career path, but he _could_ do it, couldn't he? After all, he'd gotten this far.

"It might be difficult, but...love is a strange thing." He held her hand tighter, smiling as he started to get up. "I can support myself, and I can support you...he'll have to see it. Maybe we should take a little walk around to get your mind off it?"

"Oh, Ambrose..I hope you're right..." Ermengarde stood up, and as she straightened out her dress she turned back towards him, letting out almost a yelp of surprise. It was a bit harder to notice with him sitting with his legs crossed in the shade, but when he stood up... "I know I told Miss Levi I like tall men but..." she looked up at him, practically having to strain her neck. "...This is ridiculous!"

"H..Hey, come on now.." Ambrose blushed, putting his hat on as he took her arm in his. "It's embarrassing..."

"That's easy for you to say, you're like seven foot! It's not easy being less than five.."

"6'6''."

"Same thinggg.." Ermengarde continued to tease him, as he did back to her. It was a nice distraction from the upsetting thoughts before, and the two of them had a great time bonding over the afternoon. Meanwhile, in a little cafe down the road, Dolly Levi smiled, satisfied with yet another successful match.


End file.
